


Eternal

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathtubs, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “D’accordo che sono nel fiore degli anni mentre tu cominci ad avere una certa età, ma non sono ancora arrivato al punto in cui tu mi debba fare il bagno.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Eternal

**_~ Eternal ~_ **

Quando Yuri l’aveva chiamato per dirgli che finalmente sarebbe tornato a casa, Yuya aveva fatto in modo di fargli trovare la cena in tavola per quando fosse arrivato. Sapeva che quando tornava dalle riprese era stanco, e non aveva mai troppa voglia di mangiare, per cui gli aveva preparato solo dello yakitori, sperando che almeno mettesse qualcosa nello stomaco prima di andare a dormire.

Non aveva impiegato troppo tempo per arrivare, e quando era entrato in casa aveva biascicato un salotto, gettandosi fra le braccia del fidanzato quando questi l’ebbe raggiunto all’ingresso.

“Sono a casa.” mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi e posando il viso sul petto del più grande, per poi sbadigliare.

“Sei tutto intero?” gli chiese Yuya ridacchiando, lasciando scivolare le mani oltre la giacca e togliendogliela, non senza fatica vista la posizione di Yuri.

Quest’ultimo fece una smorfia, prima di allontanarsi e togliersi le scarpe, infilando le pantofole.

“Più o meno.” bofonchiò. “Amore, il regista mi odia, ne sono sicuro. Oggi mi ha fatto rifare tutte le scene almeno duecento volte. E poi ha deciso che ci dovevamo fermare più a lungo dell’orario programmato e...” iniziò a lamentarsi, venendo subito zittito dal fidanzato, il quale gli prese il viso in una mano e si chinò a baciarlo.

“Datti il tempo di entrare in casa almeno, ora mi racconti.” gli disse, sorridendogli. “Cosa vuoi fare? Vuoi farti una doccia o vuoi mangiare subito?” chiese, mentre Yuri assumeva un’espressione pensierosa, indeciso sul da farsi.

“Non lo so.” disse alla fine con una smorfia. “Sono stanco. Davvero, davvero stanco.” sorrise imbarazzato, prima di afferrare i lembi della propria maglietta con la punta delle dita e tirare. “Ma credo proprio di dovermi lavare lo stesso. Oggi c’erano almeno quaranta gradi, giuro.”

Yuya rise ancora. In qualche modo lo divertiva Yuri quando era così lamentoso. Non glielo vedeva fare quasi mai, ma da quando aveva iniziato le riprese per il drama era capitato più volte che tornasse a casa di quell’umore, e lui per fortuna si era abituato in fretta a come fosse meglio prenderlo quando era così.

Si voltò, afferrandolo da sotto le gambe e sollevandolo per farlo stare contro le proprie spalle, mentre lui rideva stancamente. 

“Yuu, dai, lasciami andare... sono certo di potercela fare anche da solo.” gli disse, lasciandosi tuttavia andare contro la schiena del più grande.

“Lo so. Ma io allora che cosa ci sto a fare?” gli chiese, troncando la discussione e portandolo velocemente in camera.

Facendo attenzione a non fargli male lo lasciò andare sul letto, voltandosi poi a sorridergli.

“Vado ad aprire l’acqua nella vasca.” annunciò, entrando in bagno e cominciando a regolare l’acqua fredda e quella calda fino a che non raggiunse la temperatura ideale, lasciando la vasca a riempire.

“Yuya.” si lamentò Yuri nell’altra stanza. “D’accordo che sono nel fiore degli anni mentre tu cominci ad avere una certa età, ma non sono ancora arrivato al punto in cui tu mi debba fare il bagno.”

Il più grande tornò da lui, mettendosi in ginocchio ai piedi del letto e andando con fare pratico a togliergli la maglietta. Gli sorrise, malizioso, mentre andava con le mani a slacciargli la cintura.

“Se ti preoccupi per me sta tranquillo; è un compito più che gradito.” lo prese in giro, guadagnandosi un colpo leggero sulla spalla.

Quando ebbe finito di togliergli i vestiti gli portò le mani sui fianchi, avvicinando il viso al suo e sorridendogli ancora, divertito dall’espressione stanca del più piccolo.

“Mi vizi, Yuu. Non è giusto.” commentò Yuri con voce lamentosa, lasciandosi andare con le braccia intorno alle spalle del più grande.

Takaki lo tirò verso di sé, baciandogli le labbra per un breve istante prima di prenderlo nuovamente in braccio, portandolo verso il bagno.

“Te l’ho detto, Yu.” gli disse, dolcemente. “Che cosa ci sono a fare io altrimenti?”

Il più piccolo allora cedette e smise di discutere, tornando a parlare solo quando l’altro lo lasciò andare e lui entrò nella vasca, emettendo un verso di pura soddisfazione.

“Ah!” esclamò. “Era davvero quello che ci voleva.” disse, lasciandosi andare contro il bordo e reclinando la testa, chiudendo gli occhi.

Yuya ridacchiò, inginocchiandosi al limitare della vasca e prendendo il bagnoschiuma e la spugna, cominciando a passargliela sulle spalle.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, mentre il più grande si spostava sulle braccia e sul petto e poi sul resto del corpo, prima di risciacquarlo, accarezzandogli lentamente, non riuscendo a fare a meno di chinarsi a baciarlo su di una scapola, vedendolo poi sorridere.

“Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia in mente, Takaki, si tratterà di approfittarsi del mio povero corpo inerme, perché non ne ho davvero le forze.”

Yuya scoppiò a ridere, prendendo lo shampoo e cominciando a massaggiargli lentamente la testa.

“Non avrei mai il coraggio di approfittarmi di te in queste condizioni, piccolo.” lo rassicurò, continuando a lavargli i capelli, trovandolo qualcosa di sorprendentemente rilassante.

“Ah, ti amo Yuu!” gli disse Yuri dopo ancora qualche minuto, proprio quando l’altro aveva cominciato a credere che presto avrebbe fatto le fusa tanto gli sembrava rilassato. “Seriamente, non puoi capire quanto oggi sia stato stressante. Lo so che non mi credi, ma il regista mi odia davvero. Non c’è altra spiegazione, nessuno senza una buona motivazione sarebbe riuscito a trovare il pelo nell’uovo in qualsiasi cosa io facessi a quel modo. Devo avergli davvero fatto qualcosa senza rendermene conto.” si zittì poi, reclinando maggiormente la testa e lasciando che Yuya gli sciacquasse i capelli.

“Piccolo, sono certo che nessuno ti odi. Magari è solo un perfezionista, no? E anche quando non fosse così, le riprese sono quasi finite. Presto sarai libero come l’aria.” chiuse l’acqua ed aprì lo scarico, mentre il più piccolo si alzava in piedi a fatica e lui si affrettava ad avvolgerlo nell’accappatoio.

Yuri passò la mano sul cappuccio, tamponando i capelli e guardando Yuya con aria pensierosa.

“Mi dispiace per questi ultimi mesi, Yuu. Non sono stato un fidanzato molto utile, vero?”

Takaki sbarrò gli occhi, scuotendo con decisione la testa e prendendolo per mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue mentre si dirigevano verso la cucina.

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Yu.” lo rimproverò. “In fondo stavi lavorando, no? Non è che tu sia stato a divertirti tutto il giorno. E poi” sorrise, arrossendo lievemente. “Mi piace potermi prendere cura di te.” ammise, per poi scrollare le spalle come ad invitarlo ad ignorare quel suo ultimo commento.

Yuri sbuffò, accasciandosi su di una sedia mentre il più grande riscaldava la carne.

“Quando il drama sarà finito mi prenderò io cura di te. Lo prometto. Sarò a tua completa disposizione.”

Il fidanzato si voltò per un attimo a guardarlo, il sopracciglio alzato.

“Dovresti conoscermi bene abbastanza da non lasciarmi questo tipo di libertà, sai?”

Yuri scoppiò a ridere, scrollando le spalle come a dire che non gli importava.

Mentre mangiavano Yuya alzava di tanto in tanto lo sguardo su di lui, vedendogli gli occhi rossi e osservando attentamente il modo in cui portava il cibo alla bocca, quasi come se stesse andando a rallentatore.

Non gli importava davvero che durante le ultime settimane fosse stato così stanco, si preoccupava anzi che riposasse abbastanza, onde evitare un crollo totale.

E da quello che vedeva in quel momento, riusciva perfettamente ad immaginare che una volta finito di mangiare si sarebbe fiondato subito a letto.

Sempre che ci fosse arrivato prima di addormentarsi da qualche parte lungo il tragitto.

Una volta finito di mangiare Yuya si alzò in piedi e mise tutto nel lavello, accarezzando poi lentamente la testa del fidanzato.

“Vai a dormire Yu, io rimango qui a mettere in ordine.” gli propose, facendo come per aprire l’acqua prima che il più piccolo si alzasse in piedi, scuotendo la testa.

“No, non ho tanto sonno. Possiamo fare qualcosa insieme, posso resistere ancora un po’.” si morse un labbro, pensieroso. “Perché non guardiamo un film? Ci mettiamo sul divano così riposto un po’.” Guardò il fidanzato rivolgergli un’occhiata indecisa, e si affrettò a insistere. “Davvero Yuuyan, sono stanco, ma ce la posso fare a resistere. Non voglio ancora andare a dormire.”

Il più grande si lasciò convincere, e si spostarono insieme in salotto, scegliendo insieme un DVD da guardare.

Quando si misero sul divano Yuri si distese, posando la testa sulle sue gambe, e quando il film iniziò rimasero entrambi in silenzio, assorti.

Yuya gli passava lentamente la mano fra i capelli in un gesto quasi istintivo, completamente preso dal film.

Fu solo dopo una buona mezz’ora che chinò lo sguardo su di lui, sorridendo lentamente.

Yuri si era addormentato, non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire da quanto. Russava lievemente, la bocca aperta e un rivolo di saliva che scivolava dalle sue labbra direttamente sul pantalone del pigiama di Yuya. Quest’ultimo non se ne preoccupò, c’era abituato. Era un vizio che il più piccolo aveva sempre avuto quando era particolarmente stanco, e qualcosa per la quale si divertiva particolarmente a prenderlo in giro, nonostante lo trovasse adorabile.

Si sporse fino all’altro capo del divano, attento a non svegliarlo, e prese la coperta, stendendola su di lui e tornando a guardare il film, meno preso di prima. Avrebbe trovato il modo di portarlo a letto più tardi.

Gli piaceva la sensazione che gli dava stare lì insieme a Yuri, vederlo dormire con quell’espressione così rilassata, così come gli piaceva prendersi cura di lui quando era così stanco.

Ricordava le infinite volte in cui Yuri gli aveva detto di non esserci abituato, di come invece preferisse fare le cose da solo senza dover dipendere da nessuno, di quanto avesse faticato ad abituarsi alla vita con Yuya e al non essere più da solo.

Il più grande era stato per lui una ventata di cambiamento esattamente come era accaduto viceversa, e gli spiaceva pensare ad ogni volta in cui aveva calpestato i suoi sogni quando era più piccolo, a quanto Yuri avesse dovuto faticare per fargli aprire gli occhi su di loro, e quanto con il senno di poi dovesse ringraziarlo per aver sempre creduto in quello che stava facendo, e in tutto l’impegno che aveva messo perché loro adesso potessero stare insieme così.

Yuya sentiva di dovergli tutto, e avrebbe passato ogni giorno della sua vita a cercare di ringraziarlo, a farlo sempre sentire bene, a farlo sentire amato.

Continuò ad accarezzargli la testa, passandogli la mano fra i capelli e sentendolo mugolare, agitandosi lievemente prima di tornare immobile, stretto contro di lui e sorridendo nel sonno.

Yuya sorrise a sua volta, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale del divano, concentrato sullo schermo e sul calore del corpo di Yuri sul proprio.

Sarebbe rimasto lì con lui. Per sempre.


End file.
